Vincent Srivener
|image= |kanji= |romanji= |race= Human |birthday= 21 January |age= 95 |gender= Male |height= 5' 10" |weight= 84 kg |eyes= brown |hair= NO HAIR |blood type= A+ |unusual features= Scars |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations= |relatives= |marital status= |alias= |magic= Fire Magic Sword Magic |signature skill= |weapons= Tenrou |image gallery= }} Vincent Scrivener is the current guild master of Imperial Fang as well as one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Appearance As the oldest member of Imperial Fang, Vincent has the appearance of a very old man, with brown eyes and long eye-brows. He also sport a long white beard which reaches down to his chest and is strapped by several blue strappings. As a mage, who has fought numerous battles in the past, Vincent's body is covered with innumerable scars on his torso and head, the two most promonent being two long perpendicular scars crossing his forehead. He wears a black kimono with haori draped over it. Being a member of the ten wizard-saints, Vincent also sometimes wears the standard uniform of the aforementioned organisation. Desite his advanced age of 95 years, Vincent sports an incredibly muscular body which surprises and intimidates his opponents. Personality As a member of the Ten Wizard Saints and also a council member, Vincent is highly respected by all mages, most notably Yashiro Nakagawa, who sees him as a father who he never had. The very embodiement of conviction and duty, Vincent follows the laws and rules of Fiore to the letter, much unlike his fellow Wizard Saint Makarov Dreyar, and expects others to do the same. However he seems to have realised that the law isn't perfect and thus there are times when he seems to resort breaking the law, one of the scenarios being whenever his guild is in danger. Going to insane lengths to protect his guild and its members, Vincent dearly loves the members of his guild and refers to them as his 'children'. Magic And Abilities As the guild master of Imperial Fang, one of the strongest guilds in Fiore, Vincent is easily on the level of power that caused him to be one of the strongest Wizard Saints in Fiore. Given his deep knowledge of almost any thing related to magic, Vincent is also a monstrous fighter. Few would ever hope to come out alive after a battle with him, as commented on by Yashiro. Innate Abilities Master Swordsman: As a warrior with nine-decades of combat experience, Vincent is a master at swordsmanship capable of fighting on equal or even greater terms than Yashiro Nakagawa, a master swordsman in his own rights. He effortlessly able to cut through a building and effortlessly defeat two S-class mages of a wizard guild. He is able to combine and mix various Sword techniques into rather relentless combination assaults. Vincent's preferred style of fighting is mainly composed of single precise strikes to end his target, swapping from simple, straightforward attacks to more erratic and irregular jabs and cuts which are meant to catch the opponent off guard, Vincent also implements Iaijutsu into his fighting style, as he tends to start off his battles by performing a slash which starts while his sword is sheathed. Master Hand-to hand Combatant: In addition to his surprisingly muscular physique at this age, Vincent is adept in the art of physical combat without the aid of his magic and sword. Proficient enough to overpower one of the strongest mages of the dark guild, Nemean Claws, Vincent has proven on several occasions, his power and brutality in combat when engaged without his weapons and his magic. He has performed several overpowering punches and kicks,combined with deceptively fast throws and uppercuts. His stikes are also incredibly powerful, with a single punch he sent Lionel Cret flying through several city blocks, even though he was in fact in his demon form. Category:Rwik66 Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Guild Master Category:Fire Magic User Category:Sword user Category:Sword Magic User